


The Past Comes Knocking

by Firefly



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Mortal Kombat Fusion, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is not evil-just manipulative, Rated for later chapter(s), Sheriff Stilinski is Johnny Cage, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/pseuds/Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff Stilinski's past comes knocking on their door, Stiles is the one drawn into another world. (Again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Comes Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, I am picking and choosing which facts and details stay canon compliant at my muse's whim. Whichever works best for this story. (According to me of course.)

* * *

 

Stiles Stilinski was tapping his pen against his lip as he stared at his computer, trying to figure out what all the latest weather anomalies could possibly mean, when he startled and flailed out of his chair at the sound of the doorbell.  He landed hard upon the floor. "Oomph. What the-"

 

Stiles scrambled to get to his feet as he rushed out of his room and down the stairs. He could hear someone knocking at his door now. Frowning, Stiles wondered who it could possibly be. Everyone he knew pretty much used his window. As the knocking became more persistent he called out, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Hold your horses."

 

Stiles opened the door and quirked his head at the person upon his stoop. "I don't know you." Narrowing his eyes, Stiles made sure to stay behind the safety provided by the ash line and the protection runes discreetly carved into the door jamb. He then tried to stealthily reach for anything behind the door that could possibly be used as a weapon considering he left his trusty bat upstairs in his room.

 

Chuckling, the stranger shook his head. "No, no you don't. I am looking for Sheriff Stilinski. I was told he may be able to help me."

 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles tried to relax a bit. It was just someone for his father. Although...then why not go to the station? Why come to the house close to when the Sheriff should be home? "Why not go to the station? If you need help you could get all you'd need right there."

 

They both turned to look as the Sheriff pulled into the driveway. Stiles could see his father reaching for something on the passenger seat before pulling himself out of the car. Without looking up, the Sheriff walked towards the stairs as he attempted to readjust everything he was carrying in his arms.

 

Stiles kept a close eye on their visitor. He had a shocked look upon his face as he stared at the Sheriff. Stiles grabbed the rarely used umbrella from the stand just in case that look wasn't a good thing.

 

"Johnny Cage?!?"

 

The Sheriff dropped everything out of his hands as his head snapped up to take in the person on his porch. In front of his son. Saying that name. That name that should not be spoken anywhere near him ever again. "Well shit."

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Yay! I know I have other works to update and I will, but I wanted to kick off my return with the start of this piece. More to come. For this and my other WIPs.


End file.
